


Drowning in You

by thelooster



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Basically a Baywatch crossover okay, F/M, Shirbert shenanigans, just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: After an unfortunate lake accident, Gilbert is really glad he learned CPR. Anne is, too.





	Drowning in You

          The forest was filled with magic on this beautiful Spring day. Anne twirled among the trees, delighting in nature’s symphony. Her skin was sun-kissed, her boots mud-covered. The tree cover ended, revealing the dark water of the Lake of Secrets. Anne assessed the ornate stone and iron bridge traversing the river leading away from the main body of water, deciding that it was too hauntingly beautiful to not be wrought in adventure.

          Anne paused to dream for a moment before deciding the bridge – no, the Whisper’s Pass – was positively haunted by an evil troll. Anyone who set foot on it would owe him their soul. Anne crept up to the old bridge, a sudden rustling in the trees elevating her heart rate and causing her breath to quicken. Anne knew she was just imagining too much for her own good, as Marilla would say, but just in case…

          Anne hoisted herself onto the wide banister, creeping across the railing like a tightrope. She held out her arms to help her balance, feet wavering with every step. As Anne edged closer towards the end of her balancing act, she took a moment to survey her progress with pride. The sudden movement caused a foot to slip, and Anne felt herself leaning over the water. She flailed her arms as the world began to tip, righting herself at the last moment. Anne quickly took the last few steps, leaping down onto the solid earth with a whoop. “Take that, you evil troll!” Anne laughed delightedly, taking a moment to enjoy her victory. The moment passed quickly, though, a sudden surge of wind blasting Anne’s new hat off into the distance. Anne let out a cry of dismay before chasing after the woven straw as it turned gracefully in the air before the ribbon caught on a tree branch.

          Anne hurried up to the tree, sending a forlorn glance to her lost accessory. Anne cursed her tragical luck, knowing that Marilla would have her hide if she returned home missing her hat… _again_. She began surveying the tree, working to identify a climbable path. The hat was looped around a branch stretching over the lake. She’d have to crawl along the branch to reach it, but it was relatively low to the ground, just five meters high. Anne’s fears abated as she realized the numerous branches and footholds this tree offered, her dismay transforming into joy for discovering yet another tree friend in Avonlea. As she began her climb, Anne thought it might be providence that she discovered this particular tree. How romantical the notion seemed!

          Anne knew better than to look towards the ground while ascending, her attention focusing on the hat dangling above her. She made it to her target limb, kicking one leg over so that she was straddling the gnarled branch. With hands secured in front of her, Anne began to slowly inch away from the trunk towards the tangled ribbon. She ignored how the water seemed to be much farther away than she had first estimated, instead focusing on her outstretched hand as it made its way to her prize. She caught hold of the ribbon, careful not to cause any tears as she slowly untangled her hat, heart leaping when it finally came free. So absorbed in her task, Anne didn’t even notice how much the branch had bowed. Anne barely registered the splintering cracks behind her before the branch collapsed, sending her tumbling towards the water below. She screamed as her world flipped, the icy water engulfing her with a painful crash.

          Anne flailed, desperate to right herself, but the fall had disoriented her. Her flowing skirts trapped her legs, entangling her in a ball of panic. She reached out for something, _anything_ , to grab hold of, heart hammering in her chest. Her head burst through the surface, only allowing Anne a moment of reprieve before she was reclaimed by the water, shrieking as the depths pulled her down once more. Anne was overcome with terror, her thoughts going to all the loved ones she was leaving behind: Matthew, Marilla, Diana, Gil–

          The world faded to black.

* * *

          Gilbert scanned his list for the tenth time to be absolutely certain he hadn’t forgotten to pick anything up from town. Mary had needed new cloth for burping, baby Elizabeth having gone through the first pile with dizzying speed. Gilbert insisted on getting the rest of the groceries while he was out, allowing Bash to spend time with his new family. Gilbert smiled warmly as he reflected on how much his life had changed over the past few months. His house, once haunted by his father’s memory, was now a home, filled with light and laughter and so much love. He was eager to get home, his pace quickening as he neared the Avonlea Lake.

            Gilbert halted at the sound of a single, terrified scream. He didn’t hesitate before dropping his bag of groceries, feet already propelling him towards the source of the sound. As he neared the bridge, Gilbert caught sight of someone flailing in the water. The victim let out a final scream before submerging again. Gilbert’s heart seized in dread – he would recognize that voice anywhere. He willed his legs to go faster, racing towards where the water had now stilled. As he reached the water’s edge, Gilbert didn’t think twice before hurling himself into the water, his mind occupied with a single, crucial task. Gilbert crashed into the freezing water, and the world went dark.

* * *

          Anne’s dream was peculiar. She had the vague sense of strong arms around her waist, hands desperately pressing against her chest, and the sensation of an odd kiss. The white glow of the dream dissolved, replaced by excruciating pain as Anne heaved out lake water with deep, racking coughs. Anne blinked in confusion, trying to sort out her surroundings. The concerned face of Gilbert Blythe suddenly came into focus, his relief plain as he kneeled in front of her. The events leading up to her unexpected swim slowly came together, a sudden realization making Anne gasp.

            Anne clutched her chest before leaping up, nearly knocking Gilbert over in the process. “My hat!” She picked up her sopping skirts before hurrying back towards the water, only to be stopped by Gilbert’s hand around her arm. Anne frowned, crossing her arms defensively, as Gilbert laughed at her.

            “That’s what this was about?” Anne nodded, too embarrassed to speak. “Stay here for a moment.” Gilbert gave a final amused shake of his head before he treaded back into the water, diving beneath the surface. Anne waited with bated breath, staring at the spot where he disappeared with rising concern. Just as she was starting to panic, Gilbert’s hand burst through the surface of the water clutching a dripping straw hat. His grinning face came up next, and Anne couldn’t help her delight.

            “You saved it!” She eagerly met him at the water’s edge, staring in fascination at the accessory which had evaded her so.

            Gilbert’s tone matched the serious expression on his face. “I couldn’t live without it. You, on the other hand…” Anne couldn’t help her look of offense. Gilbert’s solemn visage lasted a moment more before a teasing smirk took its place, the pair bursting into laughter quickly after.

            “Gilbert Blythe, you are the most infuriating boy I have ever met!” Anne stared at her friend with a smile before finally realizing that they were both soaking wet. Anne glanced down at her disastrous appearance, suddenly aware of how her dress was clinging to her. Gilbert, too, must have noticed, if the slight blush on his cheeks was any indication. She stared at him for a moment more, unsure how to proceed. “Um…”

            Gilbert snapped out of his reverie, his blush deepening. “Right! Sorry! What kind of gentleman am I? Uh, let me just grab Mary’s things, and I’ll walk you back to Green Gables.”

            Anne felt a wave of guilt that her foolishness should get in the way of time spent with his family. “No, please, I’m really fine.”

            Gilbert just looked at her in earnest, hand reaching out to gently grab her elbow. “Anne, you always take care of everyone else. Just let me take care of _you_ for once.”

* * *

          “So how did you end up in the lake anyways?” Gilbert looked down at his soaked companion, relieved she had finally relented and let him accompany her home.

            Anne groaned in embarrassment before recounting a tale of evil trolls, powerful wind, and rotten tree branches. Gilbert listened intently, amazed that Anne could take something as gruesome as a near-death experience and transform it into a romantical adventure. He shook his head, smiling, unable to contain his adoration. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you do beat all. Don’t look at me like that, it’s a compliment!”

            He laughed as she haughtily lifted her chin, determined to contradict him. “Well, I didn’t beat _you_ at the spelling bee yesterday.”

            “You’re right… just the ten times before that, and probably the next ten times as well.” Gilbert smiled as she blushed with the praise before disappointedly realizing that they had reached their destination. They paused awkwardly at the Green Gables gate as they both tried to figure out what to say. Gilbert spoke up first, looking at Anne with concern. He tried not to think about what could have happened if he had taken the scenic route home, if Bash had gotten the groceries after all, or if Dr. Ward hadn’t taught him CPR last month. He was too familiar with loss to think that anyone was impervious to death. The thought of losing Anne, though, filled Gilbert with something beyond dread; it was as if a life without her wouldn’t be worth living. “Anne, are you sure you’re okay?”  

            For once, Anne didn’t respond with wit or sarcasm. She gave him a bashful smile. “Thanks to you, I am.” Gilbert didn’t have time to react as Anne suddenly stood on her tiptoes, quickly kissing him on the cheek. His whole body warmed at the contact, and Gilbert was sure that Anne had never looked more beautiful than she did now with a delicate blush gracing her features. “Thank you, Gil.” She gave him a final, shy smile before hurrying inside, straw hat bouncing in her hand.

            A rush of wind caused Gilbert to shiver (or was it Anne’s kiss?), and he embarrassedly realized that he was still soaking wet. He quickly adjusted his bag of purchases, hurrying home before Bash could tease him for all eternity.

            As Gilbert lied in bed that night, he gently touched his lips, thinking that he would very much like to feel the pressure of Anne’s again. Unknown to him, on the other side of Avonlea, Anne lay awake thinking the same exact thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ridiculous idea I couldn't get out of my brain. I hope you enjoyed this pure nonsense! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at @thatwasnerdy if you want to join me in my Shirbert-related pain until S3! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
